People have become increasingly more mobile. Monitoring individuals who are minors, have age related infirmities or other health issues has become increasing more challenging. Similarly, monitoring individuals who are security concerns has also become more challenging. Communication technology has improved, offering many different options. However, many of these options require a monitored individual to respond to a communication request, such as a call. These options assume that an individual is willing or able to respond to the communication request. Other options require expensive specialized equipment, equipment that is not mobile or equipment that may be not practical for everyday use.